


Anjo Caído

by Cajuzinhoinho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU - Humano/Século 18, AU - Vampiro, CW: dialogos em segunda pessoa, CW: menções a escravidão, CW: morte, CW: sangue, CW: vampiro emo sofrendo e martin sabichão sendo chato, Luciano vampiro, M/M, mas ninguém importante morre e o final é final feliz não se preocupem, sexo não explícito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: — Estás morto. — Martín continuou. — Não temos nada para conversar.— Morto?— Tu não te enxergas, né? Bem, nem teria como. Coberto de sangue como um animal. Um porco. E ainda assim, tás com fome, não tás? É por isso que estás aqui.Luciano lambeu os lábios, totalmente sem pensar.— Tens um cheiro forte.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Aproveitando o que me resta das minhas férias para escrever o máximo de fanfic possivel antes que acabe aaa
> 
> Faz tempo que eu queria escrever fanfic com vampiros e tal, vai ter dois capitulos entao esperem um negocio enorme kkkk
> 
> Não pensem muito no lore desse universo porque eu fui no minimo flexivel com as lendas originais, que alias sao la da pqp né mas a historia se passa claramente no brazil do século 18. Como o luciano virou vampiro? Eu não faço ideia, não adianta me perguntar.
> 
> Aliás por esse motivo tentei fazer uma linguagem mais ~historica~o que nesse caso só significa usar a segunda pessoa, sendo que eu não sei usar e não gosto, então se o dialogo estiver zoadissimo por causa disso, perdão. As vezes escrever em ingles tem essa vantagem né...
> 
> Zola - Angola

— Ele está vivo?

— Parece que ele não está respirando… Ei... Ei… Oh- Parece que ele se mexeu. Acho que-

Luciano não registrou o rosto da moça quando abriu os olhos. Não registrou seus gritos, nem do homem com ela. Ele nem mesmo registrou que estava com fome. Só registrou dois corpos no chão minutos depois, algo quente escorrendo de sua boca, e o luar.

Ele tocou os lábios e viu seus dedos escuros de um líquido espesso e convidativo. A moça que tentara acordá-lo não o tinha mais em seu corpo, como uma grotesca estátua vazia esparramada na terra, tal qual seu acompanhante, provavelmente seu marido. Luciano tentou se lembrar de seus nomes, pois percebeu que os conhecia do vilarejo.

O vilarejo, sim, ele deveria estar lá a esta hora. Ele não tinha certeza de quantas horas havia dormido debaixo daquela árvore no meio da floresta, ou se ele havia de fato dormido. Mas a noite tinha lua cheia e era minguante quando ele saiu de casa mais cedo naquele dia, então não poderiam ter se passado apenas algumas horas.

Estava tonto. Estava com fome. Não, tinha acabado de comer. Não, claro que não tinha, ele só acordou e-

Ele se virou para os corpos e não se permitiu encaixar essa peça do quebra-cabeça no lugar. Se afastou, quase cambaleando de volta para o vilarejo. Sua irmã deveria ter notado sua ausência. Seu pai provavelmente já estava no Rio agora, e Luciano deveria estar dormindo, para acordar ao amanhecer e ir trabalhar, economizar dinheiro, agora que já tinha quase o suficiente. De volta para sua casa então, e ele já podia vê-la, embora estivesse escuro e muito longe, ele podia vê-la em detalhes vívidos e perfeitos. Podia ver as aranhas subindo nas árvores em seu caminho, podia ouvir o rio que corria ao lado de seu vilarejo, longe de onde ele estava, mas chamando-o de casa.

Deixava um rastro de sua boca no chão. Ele podia ouvir o cair de gota a gota enquanto caminhava, podia sentir em sua língua, mas não conseguia admitir o que era. Se pudesse, não poderia olhar Zola nos olhos. Podia ser água, podia ser vômito, qualquer coisa que não a explicação para o fim de sua fome.

Martín. O nome se iluminou no fundo de sua mente como uma fogueira acesa no meio de uma floresta. Aquele esquisitão, ele sabia sobre essas coisas. Ele nunca calava a boca sobre esses monstros a vagar a noite assassinando inocentes e bebendo sangue humano, porque ele tinha certeza que poderia matá-los, porque ele sabia tudo que havia para saber, e ele achava que isso o tornava especial. Luciano nunca acreditou nele, mas sua mente dispunha de pouca energia para ceticismos agora.

A casa de Martín era a primeira no topo de um morrinho. Era pequena e tudo o que ele podia pagar desde que decidiu morar sozinho. Luciano a viu, e então estava bem na sua frente. Ele a circulou e se inclinou sobre uma janela. Estava aberta, pois as noites na região eram sempre insuportavelmente quentes e Martín, especialmente, sempre foi fraco demais para esse tipo de clima.

E lá estava ele, em sua cama encostada na mesma janela, banhado pelo luar, calmo e quieto como uma pérola com linhas de prata como cabelo, tudo o que era ouro nele sob o sol pálido e frágil na noite. Uma brisa passou, roçou a pele fina e o tecido ainda mais fino de sua camisa, e Luciano sentiu o cheiro que levantou com ela. Teve que fechar os olhos, incapaz de parar ou mesmo entender a intoxicação trêmula que tomou conta dele. 

Sua mente apagou, com nada além do desejo de tomá-lo nos braços e destruí-lo com a facilidade de alguém que cerra o punho com uma bonequinha de porcelana na palma. Porém Martín estava dentro de sua casa, e nem toda a vontade surda em Luciano o conseguia fazer passar por aquela janela.

Uma gota do sangue de sua boca caiu sobre ele, mais vermelha do que nunca em seu peito branco exposto. Luciano assistiu, hipnotizado, outra manchando a gola de sua camisa, uma terceira em sua bochecha, cruel em seu convite fora de seu alcance. Uma quarta, muito perto de seus cílios leves, e os olhos de Martín se abriram.

Eram como duas luas quase novas fixadas nele, com apenas um contorno prateado indicando o que no sol seria um azul esverdeado quase transparente. Luciano poderia encará-lo assim para sempre, em seu delicioso cheiro e palidez e negação, mas em um momento Martín estava em pé, longe da cama, tateando com pressa algo sem dar-lhe as costas.

— Eu sabia! — ele riu, quase histérico, e de repente não havia mais nada daquela bela figura angelical nele. — Quando tu desapareceste… Ninguém acreditou em mim mas eu sabia!

— Eu vim conversar.

Martín fechou a mão ao redor de algo atrás de si, e levantou no ar uma cruz de madeira com a parte de baixo entalhada grosseiramente no formato de uma ponta afiada. No centro, a figura de Jesus coberta de prata, com os braços abertos, obrigou Luciano a desviar o olhar por uma repulsa involuntária. 

— Estás morto. — Martín continuou. — Não temos nada para conversar. 

— Morto? 

— Tu não te enxergas, né? Bem, nem teria como. Coberto de sangue como um animal. Um porco. E ainda assim, tás com fome, não tás? É por isso que estás aqui. 

Luciano lambeu os lábios, totalmente sem pensar.

— Tens um cheiro forte. — e disse, sem perceber.

— E tu fedes. Mas não posso deixar que te alimentes no vilarejo. — ele virou o pulso, apontando a cruz como uma estaca em sua direção. — Estás com fome? Pode entrar. 

Como um feitiço retirado, Luciano pôde atravessar a janela e pisar com os dois pés no chão de Martín, mas não se aproximou. 

— Eu não estou aqui pra- —  _ comer _ , não teve coragem de dizer. — Eu disse que vim conversar. 

— Passo. 

E avançou, colocando a força no braço com a cruz afiada cortando o ar na direção de seu peito. Luciano interrompeu o movimento com a mão, mas segurar a cruz ardeu como ferro quente em sua pele e forçou-o a se afastar.

— Entendes dessas coisas, não? Dessas bizarrices? Não sabes falar de mais nada… — tentou explicar-se. — Então tu sabes o que aconteceu. Comigo.

Martín avançou novamente, e Luciano pôde apenas contar com sua velocidade superior para se esquivar. Viu mais de uma abertura para socar Martín no rosto ou no estômago, mas tinha a impressão quase instintiva que faria-o atravessar o quarto se tentasse. Atravessar o quarto, bater a cabeça, sangrar, e só de imaginar a cena Luciano teve de usar toda sua força de vontade para não fazer exatamente isso. 

— Sim, eu sei. — Martín sorriu, um sorriso feio. — E é por isso mesmo que eu seria um idiota de te deixar vivo.

— Já és um idiota, então não vejo qual o problema. 

Martín fez uma careta, e por um minuto Luciano achou que ele iria mostrar a língua, como o menino petulante que ele sempre foi, mesmo antes de ser o mais alto, da voz engrossar, dos traços endurecerem. Mas ele não fez; foi para cima de Luciano com a estaca mais uma vez.

Seus ataques eram rápidos mas pouco pensados, quase erráticos de euforia na tentativa de destruir o monstro que via. Seus olhos expunham cada dia em que sonhara com aquele momento exato, em que seria o herói que sempre se viu, que sempre falou que seria a todos. Luciano o ouvira se gabar dessa luta que viria entre ele e o demônio desde criança, só não se imaginara naquela posição, em que o único esforço maior do que de evitar ter uma estaca enterrada no coração era o de se manter na defensiva quando Martín cheirava daquele jeito.

— É sério, Martín... — bloqueu com o braço mais uma investida, e se arranhou no processo. — Para com essa porra. 

— Vai pro inferno.

Ele estava mais lento, agora. Sua respiração estava mais pesada. Tinha uma camada de suor brotando de sua testa. Seu sangue estava mais quente.

— Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu… Pensei que serias esperto suficiente pra me ajudar, mas devia saber que só lates.

— Eu estou te ajudando, acredite. Não queres existir assim.

Ele tentou atacá-lo mais uma vez, mas não estava mais com a força de antes, esgotando-se aos poucos. Luciano finalmente conseguiu segurá-lo pelo pulso, e apertar até que ele derrubasse a cruz no chão. 

— Por que não? Só porque tens inveja que eu sou mais rápido que ti agora? 

Martín revirou os olhos.

— E eu achando que virar o demônio te deixaria mais maduro. 

— Demônio o caralho. — afrouxou sua mão, mas não o suficiente para Martín se soltar. — Vai me ajudar ou não?

— Te ajudar como? — ele continuou resistindo, chacoalhando o braço em vão. — Me larga. Não tem como te ajudar. Tua alma está perdida, a única coisa que vais sentir a partir de hoje é fome. Terminar de te matar  _ é _ te ajudar. 

— Tem que ter outro jeito. Esse monte de livro mofado que trouxeste pra cá, não serve pra nada não? Ou tu só tens eles de enfeite, e nem leste tudo ainda?

Algo minúsculo mudou no rosto de Martín, uma contração desconfortável nos lábios que talvez Luciano não teria percebido quando sequer podia perceber as ranhuras das paredes. Soltou-o, Martín recuou. 

— É claro que eu li, quase tudo.

— Quase?

— O suficiente.

— Quase.

— O suficiente. Não tem como te ajudar. 

— Achas isso justo? Me matar sem ter certeza?

— Já tás morto. 

Luciano puxou uma cadeira para si, na mesa que ficava no mesmo cômodo, de tão pequena que era a casa que Martín tinha insistido em morar.

— Viste, são essas coisas que tens que me explicar. Porque dizes que eu estou morto, mas eu me sinto bem vivo, e não me lembro de ter morrido.

Martín bufou.

— Claro que não. Tu deves ter sido pego por alguém na floresta, ou seduzido até lá. Eu sempre soube que serias burro demais para reconhecer o perigo se aparecesse na tua frente. E quanto encontraram teu crucifixo, eu tive certeza que uma hora tu aparecerias, morto-vivo assim mesmo.

— Meu crucifixo… — Luciano tateou o peito, em busca do pingente que sempre carregava no pescoço, um presente de seu pai, que não estava mais lá.

— Encontraram na beira da estrada, quando fomos te procurar. Espero que não tenha valor sentimental, porque nunca mais vais poder usá-lo. Bem, não poderia mesmo, porque eu ainda vou te matar, mas enfim. 

— Não, tu vais me ajudar. 

— Mesma coisa. — suspirou, cansado. — Vou olhar as poucas páginas que me faltam, mas eu sei muito bem o que todas vão dizer, e daí eu vou te matar. — caminhou até a janela e fechou as cortinas. — Até lá, tu não sai das minhas vistas. Qualquer gracinha eu te mato.

Luciano quis rir. Claro que Martín falaria isso, mesmo tendo claramente perdido. A incongruência sequer passaria por sua cabeça.

— Sim senhor. Vai mesmo voltar a dormir?

— Claro que não. — fechou as cortinas da outra janela. — Tu vais. Está quase amanhecendo. 

— E daí? Eu não tô cansado. Aliás, morto-vivo dorme? Que confuso…

— Vampiros dormem de dia. Ou ao menos, repousam, porque a luz é fatal. Então se um dia tu não estiveres afim de morrer com uma estaca no coração, eu posso te levar para tomar um sol, o que achas? 

Luciano pensou em rir, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos se fixaram nas cortinas, tentando recriar com as lembranças o nascer do sol, para sempre fora de seu alcance.  _ Não queres existir assim _ . Nesse ponto, talvez Martín tivesse razão.

Era algo diferente de sono esse desligar durante o dia. Parecia-se muito mais com aquele apagão completo que o separava do dia em que saiu de casa para a floresta e a noite anterior. Luciano acordou quando o sol já tinha se posto, no chão debaixo da cama de Martín, onde tinha sido alocado por ordens do próprio. Rolou para fora e estava de pé, completamente desperto e sem a moleza comum que segue qualquer sono. 

Martín estava sentado na única mesa, rodeado de livros velhos e mal encadernados empilhados, abertos e semi-abertos. 

Luciano se lembrava de quando ele chegou no vilarejo, ainda criança mas já obcecado por essas coisas, com uma mala cheia de livros que ele trouxera da Europa e da América Espanhola, e Luciano riu dele. Agora poderia rir de novo, assistindo cada mínimo movimento de olhos verdes vidrado na luz de algumas velas, se não estivesse já abusando de sua boa vontade. 

O cheiro da casa estava diferente agora, mais confuso e carregado. Luciano ainda conseguia distinguir o de Martín sob tudo, forte e doce e malicioso, mas haviam outros também, plantas queimando, e mais um, que Luciano sentia que conhecia mas não sabia de onde. 

— Bom dia, flor do dia. — Martín resmungou, sem tirar os olhos da página que lia. — Achei que não ias acordar. Estás com fome?

Estava, com muita, e Martín estava logo ali, com a cabeça levemente jogada para o lado, e Luciano conseguia  _ ver  _ o sangue que pulsava em seu pescoço. Era para isso que ele tinha colocado tantas coisas queimando, para mascarar seu próprio cheiro que parecia chamar Luciano, e mesmo assim não tinha conseguido por completo.

— Obviamente que não posso te deixar caçar. — Martín continuou. — Aliás, não posso te deixar ir a lugar nenhum. Mas sinto que tenho mais a perder te deixando passar fome. 

Ele se levantou, com as mãos em um crucifixo de madeira que pesava em seu pescoço agora, puxando de um canto escuro da casa o dono do outro cheiro, um corpo de um homem de meia idade com as mãos e os pés amarrados e uma faixa na boca. 

— Teu jantar.

Jogou o homem sem o mínimo de cuidado no chão, em direção a Luciano. Ele estava vivo ainda, com olhos muito abertos em pavor, tentando gritar em vão. Seu cheiro era forte, mas não agradável como o de Martín, que fazia Luciano perder todas as linhas de raciocínio se prestasse atenção demais. Porém Luciano conhecia o homem também, sem dúvida alguma.

— O comerciante de escravos. — Martín pareceu ler seus pensamentos. — Achei que não terias nenhuma objeção.

Com sua fome que apenas aumentava, Luciano duvidava que teria objeções contra qualquer um. Se ajoelhou na frente do pobre coitado, mas uma lembrança o impediu de enterrar os dentes no pescoço barbudo e saciar-se. 

— Espera, ele não. Estávamos acertando um negócio antes. — e virou-se para o homem. — Eu tô com dinheiro guardado, como prometi. Vou só passar em casa pegar. 

O homem não parecia mais calmo, fazendo todo tipo de som ininteligível ao redor do tecido preso firme ao redor de seu rosto. 

— Do que tás falando? — Martín cruzou os braços, mas não se aproximou. 

— A alforria da minha irmã. — Luciano se levantou novamente. — Ele estava para vendê-la pra um fazendeiro, mas a gente combinou que ele ia aguardar um pouco até eu juntar o dinheiro. Falta bem pouco agora, mas acho que podemos negociar. — se virou para ele, sorrindo um pouco. 

O homem se debateu inutilmente. Toda a postura de Martín murchou, com um brilho de tristeza genuína para Luciano.

— Sua irmã já foi vendida.

Foi como uma pedra afundando da garganta ao estômago.

— Foste dado como morto há quase um mês, Luciano. Qualquer acordo que tinhas se desfez, e tudo que tinhas foi para o nome do teu pai.

A dor virou raiva muito rápido. Pegou o homem pela nuca e o fez levantar num movimento só. Apertou suas bochechas com a outra mão, forte demais entre o polegar e o indicador, consciente que poderia facilmente quebrar sua mandíbula apenas com os dois dedos, mas antes disso, tirou a faixa de sua boca.

— Para onde ela foi? 

Afrouxou um pouco as mãos, para ele conseguir falar. Martín estava com uma estaca na mão, mas se manteve a passos de distância, assistindo.

— Ela foi vendida, mas o negócio não fechou ainda. Um minerador muito rico de aqui perto, vem buscá-la amanhã.

— Então ela ainda tá aqui?

O homem assentiu repetidamente, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. 

— No mercado. — gaguejou. — Podemos ir lá buscá-la agora mesmo, me dás o dinheiro e eu aviso que-

— No mercado. Ótimo. 

Luciano desceu a mão para a garganta do sujeito, a beira de lágrimas. Seu pulso estava aceleradíssimo, o sangue gelado de terror. Luciano passou a ponta da unha abaixo do pomo-de-adão, rasgando a pele no caminho. Assistiu ao sangue escorrer generoso, e então permitiu que sua nova natureza fizesse o resto. Enterrou os dentes onde havia feito o corte e bebeu como se de uma fonte, lambuzou-se. Deixou que manchasse suas roupas e o chão, enquanto a fome ia embora junto com a vida do homem. 

Quando estava satisfeito, ele estava inteiro branco e duro como pedra. Já inútil, Luciano o jogou no chão e limpou a boca no antebraço.

Martín estava o encarando. Uma mão apertava a estaca e a outra a cruz, mas não conseguia se mover.

Luciano caminhou até ele, e passou sem dizer nada. Abriu a porta da casa e saiu. 

A escuridão sequer registrava, exceto pelo fato de que por ela não havia mais ninguém nas ruas. Ainda havia uma outra casa iluminada parcamente, mas em sua maioria estavam escura e silenciosas, como se ninguém jamais houvera ali. Se alguma alma viva rondava por lá, era talvez a de um gato magrelo buscando um resto para se alimentar ou de um cão vagabundo uivando para a lua cheia. Luciano passou reto pela capela e atravessou as sombras sem olhar para os lados, sem lembrar-se de temer por ser visto. O mercado de escravos ficava do lado oposto à casa de Martín, mas sendo o vilarejo tão pequeno isso pouco importava, com exceção de que também podia ouvir os passos dele, fechando sua porta e correndo atrás dele, sem ser capaz de alcançá-lo. Luciano sequer precisava correr, em um momento estava na sala de Martín, em outro no lado de fora, outro na frente do mercado de escravos.

Era nada mais que um único cômodo comprido, com todas as janelas fechadas. Luciano quebrou o cadeado e empurrou a porta da frente até ela ceder. 

Zola estava sentada no canto, presa ao chão e dormindo, junto com talvez mais meia dúzia de outros. Luciano queria correr até ela, mas novamente aquela força invisível parecia impedi-lo de dar sequer um passo à frente. 

— Zola! Zola! — tentou chamá-la em um sussurro. Quando isso falhou, pegou pedrinhas no chão e jogou na parede ao seu lado, umas três ou quatro. — Zola! Acorda!

Finalmente, ela se mexeu. Abriu os olhos devagar, sem vontade e resmungando, mas quando o viu parado na porta, despertou na hora.

— Luciano?! O que tu- tu tavas- — ela tentou manter a voz num sussuro, mas o choque ainda transparecia.

— Eu sei, eu sei, me chama pra entrar que eu explico…

— Te deixar entrar?! Não era nem pra estares aqui, se te veem a esta hora-

— Só me chama pra entrar!

— A porta tá aberta, tás esperando o que?

— Não dá tempo de explicar aqui fora, só-

— Entra logo, caralho!

Isso bastou. Luciano se segurou para não estar imediatamente ao seu lado, para não assustá-la mais, caminhando com normalidade ao invés disso. Ainda assim, ela o encarava com olhos arregalados e descrentes. 

— Onde estavas?! Fugiu? Não sabes o susto que me deu… Todo mundo dizia que tu morreste, acharam até teu colar, mas não me deixaram nem ver… 

— Não dá pra explicar… 

— O que é isso na tua roupa? Tás fedendo a sangue. Te machucaste?

— Não, não. Quer dizer- ah, não importa. Não dá pra explicar-te.

Ouviu mais passos se aproximarem depressa, e se virou alarmado apenas para encontrar Martín, congelado na entrada do mercado, com uma estaca em uma mão e um lampião em outra. Os outros escravos começaram a acordar pela conversa baixa.

— Luciano, vamos voltar pra casa, agora. — ele disse, muito devagar. 

— Some, Martín. 

— O que esse moleque tá fazendo aqui também? — Zola perguntou, com a testa franzida. 

— Eu sei lá.

Sem mais paciência, Luciano quebrou as correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos de Zola com as próprias mãos. Ela assistiu, petrificada, e quase não aceitou sua ajuda para se levantar. Ele fez o mesmo com os outros seis, depois de sinalizar que ficassem em silêncio.

— O que tás fazendo? — Martín intimou, sem tentar impedi-lo.

— É melhor não termos testemunhas.

— Tu vais…? 

Martín não conseguiu terminar a frase, e Luciano não queria ouvir. 

— Claro que não! Deixa eles fugirem, não custa nada. Não tem mais ninguém para mandar ir atrás deles mesmo.

— Do que tás falando? — Zola interrompeu, segurando Luciano pelo braço.

— Não importa. Mas tens que fugir também. Eu queria fazer isso direito, sabes que eu queria…

— Que direito o que! Só me explica logo por que sumiste, menino.

— Já te explico… Martín! Sabes escrever, consegues falsificar uma carta de alforria?

— Eu sei escrever em espanhol! 

— Consegues ou não?! 

Martín suspirou em desistência, massageando a ponte do nariz.

— Eu posso tentar.

— Ótimo. Vai com a Zola para tua casa então e resolve logo isso. Eu já vou.

— Nem fodendo, eu falei que eu não ia te perder de vis-

— Ah puta que me pariu, vai logo!

Zola não soltou seu braço. 

— Pra onde vais?

Com ela, Luciano abrandou.

— Pegar umas coisas em casa. Já te encontro. Martín não vai te machucar, ele sabe o que acontece se tentar alguma gracinha... — lançou um olhar significativo para ele, lambendo o canto do lábio de maneira que ele visse, mas sua irmã não.

Martín franziu a testa, mas não protestou mais. Fez um sinal para que Zola o acompanhasse, e seguiram em silêncio.

Luciano observou do mercado até que os dois estivessem seguros na casinha de Martín antes de voltar a se mexer. Em pouco estava em casa, ou no que um dia foi sua, ou seria sua, se seu pai se lembrasse de escrever seu nome no testamento. Estava escura e vazia, arrombar a janela foi fácil, e para seu alívio, não precisou que ninguém o convidasse para entrar no que era pra ser seu.

Foi direto para seu quarto, se recusando a pensar demais na melancolia daqueles espaços vazios para os quais nunca teria antes duvidado que poderia voltar, construir uma vida de verdade até. Na cama fina em que nunca mais iria dormir, na cozinha onde seu pai às vezes fazia comidas de sua terra, no jardim em que costumava brincar, onde um dia sonhara que seus filhos iriam brincar. Estava morto, afinal. não valia a pena essa dor, não agora.

Abriu a mesa de cabeceira em busca da bolsinha marrom em que por tanto tempo guardara cada moeda que conseguia poupar, um pouco que não conseguia também. Enfiou no bolso e correu de volta para a janela. 

Ainda fez duas pausas antes da casa de Martín, a primeira para roubar um vestido e um par de sapatos de um varal, a segunda para roubar um cavalo do estábulo. Essa foi mais difícil, pois os bichos pareciam cheirar nele o demônio como Luciano cheirava o sangue nos humanos, e relincharam alto e assustados o suficiente para acordar um ou outro vizinho, mas felizmente nenhum curioso. Conseguiu pegar o mais calmo, puxando-o pela rédea como se puxasse um cão velho. Fez o caminho mais longo, por dentro da floresta, para não ser pego, até o morrinho em que ficava a casa de Martín.

Amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore e entrou. O corpo do comerciante ainda estava caído no chão, mas Zola não lhe direcionava um único olhar. Martín estava debruçado sobre a mesa com uma pena pouco usada na mão direita, enquanto Zola estava em pé, observando-o e vez ou outra fazendo algum comentário.

— Estão conseguindo aí? — Luciano perguntou, para anunciar sua presença.

— Aos trancos e barrancos… — Zola respondeu, virando-se para ele. — “Ninguém mais para mandar ir atrás”? — levantou uma sobrancelha, indicando o cadáver na sala com a cabeça. 

Luciano deu de ombros. 

— Eu não tinha muito tempo. E tu também não tens. Arrumei um cavalo e uma roupa melhor. — ele entregou o vestido, ainda que amassado e um pouco úmido. — Tens dinheiro e uma carta de alforria - ainda que mal feita, — lançou um olhar feio para Martín. — Podes ir para onde quiseres, só não podes ficar aqui.

— Estás falando como se não fosses comigo… Vais desaparecer de novo, é isso? 

Luciano tentou arrumar uma desculpa, mas o olhar de sua irmã, preocupado e bravo, pesava demais sobre ele. Começou várias frases sem conseguir dar continuidade a nenhuma, no fim abaixou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, sem poder enfrentá-la.

— É isso. 

— E ainda assim não vais me dizer nada… — ela suspirou, e sua decepção doeu. Mas não questionou mais. 

Martín ficou em silêncio enquanto ouvia e observava tudo. Luciano também não disse mais nada. Zola voltou depois de alguns minutos com o vestido novo, branco ainda que um pouco encardido, medíocre o suficiente para não chamar atenção. Luciano colocou a carta e o dinheiro em uma bolsinha que pegou de Martín, sem se dar ao trabalho de pedir permissão.

Zola lhe deu um último abraço já do lado de fora, apertado, difícil. Luciano enterrou o rosto em seu ombro e quis, por um momento, contar toda a verdade, deixar que ela fosse seu único juiz, e que o levasse para onde ela quisesse ir. 

Porém, antes que pudesse ficar confortável demais na familiaridade de seus braços, algo começou a subir por seu corpo, uma dor que borbulhava nos ossos dos pés à coluna, fazia seu estômago virar e seus dentes queimarem, uma tontura que se misturava com ânsia que se misturava com dor que se misturava com necessidade, que grudava no cheiro quente de sua irmã e virava uma vozinha em sua orelha dizendo-o para ir em frente. 

Apertou os lábios e se afastou quase correndo, ofegante, cada músculo do seu corpo contraído e gelado de horror. Forçou um sorriso e Zola devia ter pensado que estava para chorar, pelo olhar compreensivo que lançou antes de subir no cavalo e sumir. Luciano se apressou para dentro da casa, trancou a porta que estava aberta e se jogou no chão. 

Lágrimas quentes rolaram sobre as bochechas frias. Luciano se encolheu e ficou a soluçar, sem conseguir fazer parar aquela dor que ele não tinha coragem de chamar de fome. Fome era o que sentia quando seu pai cozinhava para ele, e o aroma dos temperos iam até seu quarto e Luciano ficava inquieto com a antecipação, ou quando passava uma tarde inteira brincando no quintal e via a laranja mais alta da laranjeira, e fazia seus bracinhos pequenos o sustentarem nos troncos até que a alcançasse, e a vitória de ter conseguido era tão saborosa quanto a fruta em si. Fome era quando, no sol ao meio dia, apertava a barriga e continuava trabalhando, porque sabia que cada moeda era importante. Fome não era o que quer que fosse aquele desejo de rasgar com as próprias mãos a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo. Mas por causa dele, Luciano nunca mais iria vê-la. 

— Eu tenho um irmão também. — a voz de Martín só apareceu muito depois. — Tu deves lembrar-te dele, Sebastián. Uns 15 anos, um sabichão insuportável.

Luciano não levantou os olhos, não conseguiu rir. Martín continuou. 

— Eu não sei o que eu faria se alguma coisa acontece com aquele pivete. Então para mim, ter-te aqui é aterrorizante. 

— Aterrorizante? — dessa vez, Luciano conseguiu rir, sem qualquer alegria. — Aterrorizante é querer devorar tua própria irmã. Como se estivesses possuído.

— Eu imagino. Eu te disse que o melhor a fazer era te matar.

Luciano ouviu um ruído, de algo firme lascando Madeira, e quando levantou a cabeça viu Martín cortando com uma faca um galho grosso de árvore em forma de mais uma estaca. 

— És impossível de decifrar. — continuou. — Eu jurava que não irias resistir a morder tua irmã. Eu li livros sobre criaturas como tu de capa a capa, e nunca encontrei a menção de uma única que não teria trancado aquele mercado com sete pessoas dentro e feito um banquete. 

Luciano se levantou, devagar. Cambaleou até a mesa e se sentou na cadeira vazia, ainda sem conseguir olhar Martín nos olhos.

— E o que isso quer dizer? 

— Eu não sei. Que se há uma resposta, talvez não esteja em livro nenhum. — fez uma pausa. — Esse teu autocontrole é... sem precedentes. Talvez possamos aprender a expandi-lo, treiná-lo, por assim dizer.

Luciano levantou o rosto. Martín o encarava cheio de dúvidas, como se montasse um quebra-cabeça em seu rosto. A luz das velas dava a sua pele um brilho quente, entre incômodo e acolhedor, e seus olhos verdes sumiam debaixo das pupilas e dos cílios.

— Eu sei que eu não sei de tudo. — ele riu para si mesmo, como se a admissão óbvia o custasse. — Contigo aqui, eu não sei nem se sei de alguma coisa. Eu tenho uma família para proteger, sabe. Mas talvez consigamos. Isso. Esse autocontrole, quase que uma abstinência. — seu tom de voz foi aumentando, ganhando confiança. — Ainda tens fé? Não sei se um demônio pode ter fé, mas...

Luciano cravou as unhas na mesa. Sentia seu coração pesar.

— Para de apostar tanto nesse meu suposto autocontrole... A qualquer momento eu posso te decepcionar.

Mais lágrimas teimosas ameaçavam cair. Seu corpo todo tencionou.

— Não me mataste até agora! Tiveste todas as chances do mundo de tentar. — Martín ria consigo mesmo. — Mas estamos aqui, ambos. 

Luciano sentiu a garganta apertar, sufocando suas palavras. Sua pele era justa demais para o corpo, atrás dos olhos eles queimavam, as pernas tremiam, e aquele fantasma que não conseguia engolir batendo as portas e gargalhando.

— Martín... — conseguiu sussurrar, entre os dentes. — Eu to com fome...

O sorriso de Martín desapareceu.

Se levantou bruscamente, e Luciano fez o mesmo. Sua mão apertou mais forte a estaca, seu coração acelerou. Luciano conseguia ouvi-lo, conseguia praticamente visualizar só com o cheiro todo sangue circulando nele, aquele cheiro alucinante que enchia sua boca de água desde o momento que o encontrou. Lembrou-se dele dormindo na janela na noite anterior, perfeito como um príncipe feito de luar, e precisou de toda sua força para recuar. 

— Eu vou caçar. — anunciou, já com a mão na porta.

— Eu não posso permitir.

— Acredite, tu não queres que eu fique aqui. 

Luciano abriu a porta e estava já com um pé para fora quando seu corpo congelou.

— Ei, aberração! Tás com fome?

O cheiro antes forte tornou-se completamente insuportável, cobrindo o mundo todo, comandando seus pés, tomando sua mente. Ouviu um gotejar e o som agudo da faca contra o chão e ao virar-se, Martín estava com o antebraço esquerdo aberto por um corte diagonal profundo, fazendo escorrer o sangue até a ponta de seus dedos.

Então Luciano estava de joelhos, logo em sua frente, a distância se desfez sem que pudesse lutar contra, e sua boca se abriu como num beijo desesperado. Encheu-se do gosto metálico que virava doce em algum lugar de sua mente, viciante. Melhor que do casal na estrada, que do comerciante, que qualquer vinho que experimentara em vida. Era como água de cachoeira no meio do verão, não, era melhor. Já não pensava, não mandava em seu corpo, só havia o braço de Martín nesse mundo, era seu começo e seu fim.

Até não ser mais. Luciano ficou de pé. Martín tentou recuar com as pernas bambas, seu rosto pálido e a respiração pesada, mas suas costas só encontraram a parede, sem saída. Ele levantou o outro braço, com a estaca, trêmulo, mas Luciano sequer percebeu. Aproximou-se mais, tocou sua bochecha, passeou com o polegar pelo lábio avermelhado, acariciou a mandíbula com o indicador, segurou um pouco mais firme, muito pouco, para fazê-lo tombar a cabeça para o lado. Viu-o apertar os olhos, uma gota de suor descer pelo pescoço branco, e enterrou seus dentes na pele quente.

Martín resistiu. Luciano subiu uma mão por seu braço, devagar, quase sem tocá-lo, deixando apenas as pontas dos dedos roçarem suas veias, até que ele relaxasse, e deixasse a estaca rolar no chão.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu ai me segurar pra só postar esse cap na sexta mas nao me aguentei auhsduas enfim, espero que gostem apesar de estar enorme, e eu ainda odeio a segunda pessoa.
> 
> Mina de São Domingo é uma vila ficticia inventada para esse AU. Imaginem um lugar mais ou menos grande para a epoca, mas nao exatamente um centro urbano. Agradecimentos a Maju por inventar o nome

Havia algo de belo em encarar a própria morte nos olhos. Foram longos minutos de tremores e dores, sentindo a vida escorrer-se e esgotar-se, o mundo escurecendo e ficando mais leve. Em algum ponto, parou de pensar, até mesmo na dor. Fixou os olhos no teto, sem conseguir focar, deixou que a mão de Luciano que desceu de seu pulso para suas costas fosse a única força mantendo-o de pé. 

Uma morte sob a crueldade das presas de um vampiro não poderia vir como uma surpresa para Martín. Era um obcecado, afinal de contas, sempre o chamaram assim, e se um dia sua obsessão o levasse cara a cara com um vampiro, talvez sua confiança e sua estaca falhassem, senão de primeira então eventualmente. Com a estaca no chão e fora de alcance, havia muito pouco que sua confiança pudesse fazer por ele.

Haviam maneiras piores de morrer. Ao menos não estava sozinho, ao menos era sendo desejado, ainda que de maneira torta. Ao menos fora com honra, para proteger sua família. Ao menos sentia-se leve, quase flutuando, como se a vida lhe fosse um peso sendo retirado, um veneno de cobra, e Luciano era seu salvador. O demônio tinha jeitos interessantes de anestesiar a morte. Ou Luciano realmente não queria que doesse.

Não importava mais, os dentes dele estavam em seu pescoço, seu sangue estava em sua boca, foi só uma questão de tempo até tudo ficar preto. 

Martín acordou com a luz do sol atravessando as frestas da cortina. Abriu os olhos devagar, sem querer e sem pensar. Estava deitado em sua cama, coberto com seu lençol e o cobertor que mantinha guardado no fundo do armário quase que o ano inteiro. A janela estava fechada, deixando todo cômodo abafado. Tentou se levantar, e custou-lhe algumas tentativas até conseguir mesmo sentar na cama.

Sentiu um puxão arder em seu pescoço. Tateou para encontrar um pedaço de pano grudado no sangue seco que se acumulara ali. Tentou retirar com cuidado, mas não pôde evitar chiar de dor conforme o tecido se desprendia da carne. A ferida voltou a sangrar um pouco, mas Martín secou com o mesmo pano até que parasse. 

Seu braço esquerdo também estava coberto por um pano, mal amarrado e completamente manchado de vermelho. Martín desfez o nó e repetiu o processo de separar a pele do tecido, até revelar o corte horroroso atravesando da altura do cotovelo ao pulso. Traçou-o com a ponta dos dedos, deixando as memórias da noite anterior - anterior? - irem e voltarem de sua mente. Luciano ajoelhado em sua frente, Luciano tocando seu rosto, Luciano mordendo seu pescoço. 

Luciano não estava mais ali. Provavelmente nunca o veria de novo, se tinha escolhido fugir logo antes do sol nascer. Martín não saberia dizer se era manhã ou tarde, se havia se passado um dia ou uma semana, mas se Luciano tinha ido embora, nesse ponto pouco importava. 

Tentou se levantar. Estava fraco, suas pernas encontravam dificuldade em firmarem-se no chão, mas apoiando-se em tudo que podia encontrar no caminho, conseguiu cambalear até o pequeno espelho na parede. Ainda que pequeno e manchado, estava na altura certa para que Martín conseguisse enxergar a ferida em seu pescoço ao tombar a cabeça para o lado. Estava ainda muito vermelha, entre tons claros e escuros, brilhante e horrenda, febril em toda a área. Conseguia ver os pontos em que os dentes de Luciano primeiro cravaram, antes de prosseguirem rasgando as veias para sugar sua vida. Atreveu-se em tocá-los, mas a dor forçou-o a parar.

Improvisou um curativo com um pano limpo, mais porque não aguentava ver-se desse jeito que por autopreservação. Apesar disso, ter sua carne coberta o fez sentir-se melhor, como se ao fazê-lo pudesse apagar a noite anterior por completo. Mas o cansaço em cada linha de seu rosto o lembrava o quão impossível isso era.

Arrastou-se até sua mesa, jogou o corpo abatido sobre a cadeira e quase voltou a dormir ali mesmo. Pegou um de seus livros mais gastos, folheou para frente e para trás, revisou suas notas, revisou parágrafos aleatórios, releu capítulos inteiros, ainda que sua mente insistisse em apagar de quando em quando e sua concentração estivesse no mínimo instável. Buscou, em cada linha que leu, alguma menção, por pequena que fosse, de um ser humano que tivesse enfrentado a mordida de um vampiro e sobrevivido. Porque se não houvesse, ou ele se tratava do primeiro na história, ou não estava mais sequer vivo.

O cadáver do comerciante de escravos tinha desaparecido, mas a mancha de sangue no chão estava lá, mais uma testemunha de que Luciano realmente tinha aparecido e estado sob seu teto por duas noites. Mas se era possível sobreviver a um assassinato cometido pelo proprio demônio, não havia registro nenhum nos livros de Martín. Insistiu na busca, livro após livro dentre os que estavam em sua mesa, sem qualquer resultado. Sequer notou o céu virar laranja e depois preto quando o sol se pôs, até que a falta de luz o impediu de prosseguir com a leitura.

Levantou-se para buscar velas novas, já que as antigas nada mais eram a esse ponto que cotocos cercados de cera derretida. Isso em si foi outro processo, uma vez que horas debruçado em livros velhos fizeram muito pouco para recuperar seu corpo fraco. Apoiou-se com a mão na beirada da mesa, mentalizando os poucos passos que precisaria dar para ida e volta. Conseguiu o primeiro. O segundo. No terceiro, sua perna vacilou, e com sua mente mais rápida que seus movimentos, Martín conseguiu prever a queda no chão, senti-la vindo, ouvir o baque, mas não impedi-la.

De alguma forma, ela não aconteceu. De repente, seus pés é que estavam no ar, suas costas e coxas apoiadas por braços fortes, sua mão agarrada a um corpo sólido e frio em busca de segurança.

— Cheguei na hora certa?

Luciano estava sorrindo, é claro. Mas era um sorriso meio triste, decorado por seus novos caninos afiados, que Martín não conseguia tirar os olhos. 

— Achei que ainda estarias dormindo… — sussurrou, carregando Martín de volta para o quarto, como se não pesasse mais que um tantinho de algodão. — Ou, enfim... Precisas descansar. 

— Achei que tinhas ido embora. — Martín murmurou.

— Eu ia voltar, mas o sol começou a nascer…

Deitou Martín de volta em sua cama com um cuidado inexplicável. Ajeitou sua cabeça no travesseiro fino e os cabelos para longe dos olhos, e sentou-se no chão ao seu lado. 

— Como tás se sentindo? — perguntou, mantendo a voz calma e macia como Martín nunca vira antes. 

— Vieste terminar o trabalho?

Seu sorriso sumiu. Martín continuou. 

— Vieste terminar de me matar? Uma vez não bastou?

— Eu não queria te morder. Quer dizer, querer eu queria, mas eu não queria, entende? — ele abaixou os olhos, traçando com os dedos o redor do corte que Martín tinha no braço.

— Era para eu estar morto.

— Eu parei.

Martín arregalou os olhos. 

— Como assim paraste?

— Eu parei, ué. — deu de ombros. 

— Mas como?

— Eu não sei. Eu acho que teve alguma coisa, um som ou algo assim, sei lá, eu não estava pensando direito. Mas de repente eu entendi o que estava acontecendo, e eu parei. Mas já tinhas apagado.

— Não estavas mais com fome?

— Acho que não era isso. Eu só percebi que tu ias morrer… e parei.

Martín ficou o encarando, tentando processar essa informação. A falta de livros do ponto de vista das criaturas realmente fazia falta num momento desses. Ou então era perfeitamente possível sobreviver a uma mordida, contanto que o monstro não tivesse intenção de matar. Ou era possível sobreviver a Luciano. Ainda era difícil saber exatamente o quão fora do padrão o vampiro que tinha vindo parar em sua casa de fato era.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Luciano se levantou.

— Já comeste? — perguntou. — Vais precisar comer, se não tás conseguindo nem parar em pé direito. 

_E a culpa é tua,_ Martín pensou, ou disse em voz alta e Luciano ignorou. 

— Eu trouxe umas coisinhas para cozinhar, depois-

— Já comeste. — Martín interrompeu, muito sério e com pouca dúvida.

Luciano olhou pro chão e assentiu.

— Quem? — o estômago de Martín afundou, pensando em sua família, dormindo a poucas casinhas de distância e completamente indefesa.

— Aquela senhora que morava perto de casa, tava pra morrer mesmo. A que tinha fama de bruxa, não ia na igreja e tal? Poucos crucifixos.

Martín relaxou, e assentiu.

— Peguei umas coisas da horta dela, cenoura, tomate, umas frutas também. E ela tinha depenado uma galinha. Acho que ela não vai achar falta. — e tentou rir, aqueles risos forçados dos quais Luciano sempre foi mestre.

Martín não riu de volta, e ele saiu.

— Ei! — chamou logo depois. — Traz um livro pra mim.

— Qual? — Luciano recuou para perguntar.

— Capa de couro, uns desenhos na contracapa. As páginas estão soltando, então toma cuidado. 

Luciano assentiu, sumiu, e pouco depois reapareceu com o livro na mão.

— Esse aqui?

— Esse mesmo.

— Queres que eu acenda uma vela?

A luz da lua iluminava bem sua cama, a ponto de às vezes até dispensar outra fonte, mas Martín aceitou.

Era interessante, no mínimo, ver Luciano tão solícito, sem respostas tortas ou comentários maldosos. Martín nunca foi com a cara dele, sempre o achou irritante, e barulhento, do tipo que pedia um soco naquele sorriso babaca. E recebeu, algumas vezes, porque os dois moleques pareciam incapazes de se evitar pelo bem de uma convivência pacífica. Mas depois que cresceram isso foi melhorando e eles passaram a simplesmente não andar com as mesmas pessoas. Suas poucas interações envolviam Luciano chamar Martín de esquisitão e Martín responder com algo que nunca era mordaz o suficiente para seu gosto. 

Nunca, em sua vida, imaginaria que Luciano um dia entraria em seu quarto com uma tigela quente de sopa em uma bandeja de madeira, o ajudaria a se sentar em sua cama, e ofereceria um sorriso.

Imaginar que ele viraria um vampiro era bem mais fácil.

— Canja de galinha, bem quentinha. — quase cantarolou, exibindo o resultado de seu furto à casa da falecida.

— Tu cozinhas? — Martín levantou uma sobrancelha antes de assoprar a colher. 

— Meu pai me ensinou. Ele cozinha super bem. Minha irmã me ensinou umas coisas também quando ela trabalhava em casa. Tá gostoso? Eu quis experimentar, mas, bem… Não deu muito certo. 

— Vampiro não come comida de gente. — Martín revirou os olhos, mas depois suavizou. — Está boa sim.

Luciano sorriu, e dessa vez o sorriso foi tão genuíno que pegou Martín desprevenido.

Martín comeu em silêncio, sentindo-se um pouco menos fraco conforme. Não tinha notado antes o quanto estava com fome, o que deveria ser óbvio, pois havia passado no mínimo 20 horas sem se alimentar, depois de ter perdido muito sangue ainda por cima. Não que não tivesse passado ainda mais tempo sem comer, ou apenas tomando vinho português barato por noites e dias quando se enfurnava em seus livros, a grande maioria envolvendo relatos sobre as mazelas sobrenaturais e ocultas que o encantavam por todos os motivos errados. Quando ainda morava na casa de seus pais, às vezes sua mãe lhe levava um prato de comida ou seu irmão inventava alguma desculpa para forçar Martín a tirar o nariz das páginas velhas.

Lia mais ainda quando era criança, com todos os livros a sua disposição, mas desde que vieram para a América Portuguesa, consequência de seu pai ter perdido toda a fortuna numa aposta besta quando Martín tinha sequer dez anos, livros novos eram raros e difíceis. Sua única fonte de informação nova era quando algum clérigo de passagem estava disposto a entreter sua curiosidade contando o que vira e sabia. 

Talvez na Europa já estivessem sendo publicados livros sobre esses vampiros que podiam escolher suas vítimas, podiam negar devorar uns e interromper o processo pela metade em outros, que pudessem ter algo similar a arrependimento em seus grandes olhos castanhos e brilhantes quando feriam alguém sem intenção. Uma protoconsciência, talvez, o suficiente para cozinhar para um anêmico e mantê-lo aquecido para que não morresse. Talvez, para os mais bem informados, Luciano não fosse necessariamente uma surpresa. 

Era uma hipótese.

A outra era que Luciano de fato era uma criatura única e sem precedentes, e nesse caso caberia a Martín relatar tudo que podia. Ou, independente de ser ou não, nenhum exorcista jamais defenderia que uma criatura do demônio poderia ter qualquer coisa similar a uma moral interna, ainda que falha, e que boa parte do que estava em seus livros era pura ficção por homens que ou jamais tiveram contato direto e prolongado com um vampiro, ou que simplesmente descartavam as informações que não lhes convinham.

Também era uma hipótese.

As três possibilidades giravam em sua mente, iam e voltavam a cada página que Martín lia, segurando a colher com uma mão e o livro com a outra, mas não conseguindo terminar um parágrafo sem que seus próprios pensamentos e questionamentos tomassem toda sua atenção.

— Tu cobriste… — depois de meia hora tentando ler de início ao fim a mesma página, a voz sussurrada de Luciano trouxe Martín para a realidade, junto com um toque muito leve com a ponta dos dedos em sua mandíbula.

Luciano não chegou a puxá-lo, ou fazer força alguma, mas Martín levantou o queixo quase automaticamente, expondo seu pescoço ferido para a análise.

— A mordida… — esclareceu, passando os dedos por cima do pano tão suavemente que Martín sequer sentiria se não soubesse que estavam lá. — Cobriste.

E lá estava novamente aquele arrependimento macio nos olhos castanhos, e tinha algo mais ali, que Martín não sabia dizer. Quase poderia chamar de proteção, ou mesmo posse, algum sentimento involuntário e exageradamente sincero, o que quer que fosse, que um sentiria por alguém cujo sangue já experimentara. Talvez fosse em si uma forma de intimidade além de sua compreensão.

Martín sentiu sua respiração pesar, embora não tivesse medo, como se Luciano não pudesse facilmente cortar sua garganta com as próprias unhas. Algo em seu rosto o dizia que não faria, que nem mesmo pensaria. Então não havia problema em deixar ele tocar.

Luciano traçou com os dedos a parte mais inchada de seu pescoço, onde estava a mordida em si, e onde o pano já tinha ficado vermelho. Sentiu seu pulso com o polegar, depois tocou a pele acima do curativo, quase uma carícia. A luz da vela que ascendera dançava em seus olhos pretos sob os cílios longos, e daquela posição, com o pescoço esticado, Martín não conseguia parar de olhá-los.

De repente, acabou. Luciano afastou a mão, deu um passo para trás, olhou para o chão. Soltou uma tosse forçada, até que o momento estivesse enfim morto, e sua voz que antes era um sussurro que Martín podia até sentir o gosto, como um vinho velho e amargo com o qual um sempre poderia deixar-se amolecer, tornou-se mais alta e ordinária, artificialmente causal.

— Achaste alguma coisa aí? 

Martín fez cara de dúvida, se adaptando à mudança.

— No teu livro aí. — Luciano explicou. — Sobre mim… O que tás procurando afinal?

— Ah, sim… — fechou o livro, marcando a página com o indicador. — Bem, não. Estou tentando entender ainda como estou vivo. Como um vampiro seria capaz de interromper uma mordida antes de matar sua vítima por vontade própria. 

Luciano franziu a testa, talvez pela escolha de palavras. Vampiro, vítima, talvez fosse demais ainda para ele, ou o simples questionamento não fizesse sentido. Martín se ajeitou na cama, deixando o livro de lado. 

— Como te sentiste? Na hora, quando paraste? Foi fácil? Foi consciente?

— Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. — falou no mesmo instante. Fez uma pausa, e prosseguiu. — Acho que foi bem… anti-instintivo. Eu percebi que eu ia te matar, e eu queria te matar mas não queria que tu morresses. Mas eu só entendi conscientemente que tinha parado depois.

Martín assentiu, sentindo falta de sua pena e diário para anotar, mas não disposto a interromper o momento. Continuou.

— Mas de onde saiu essa força? É de se esperar que um vampiro só tenha seus próprios instintos. 

— Não sei. — Luciano deu de ombros. — Na hora eu não estava exatamente pensando nisso… 

Martín pensou por uns instantes. Uma ideia veio em sua cabeça, mas a descartou imediatamente. Depois retornou, e ele considerou por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a descartá-la. E então de novo, conforme a falta de outras alternativas se apresentava com mais e mais claridade, e os riscos, que jamais diminuíram, passaram a intimidar menos com sua repetição teórica. Descartou uma terceira vez e concebeu-a por uma quarta:

— Podemos tentar de novo.

— Como assim?

— Testar os limites. Estás com fome agora? 

Luciano parou para pensar, e fez que não.

— Me morda de novo então, e tenta parar no meio. — tentou soar o mais natural possível, mas Luciano arregalou os olhos e se afastou. 

— Tás doido?! Eu te disse que foi difícil parar antes, queres brincar com a sorte? 

Martín assentiu.

— Isso é loucura. — Luciano voltou a protestar. — Daí tu morres e eu faço o que?

— Tu não vais me matar.

— Eu já quase te matei, idiota!

— Mas estavas com fome. Agora não estás, então talvez seja mais fácil. Se funcionar, tu tenta parar de novo quando estiver com fome, e a gente vai testando. Eu te falei, se tens algo parecido com uma espécie de autocontrole a gente pode-

— Não tem “ir testando”! Se dá errado uma vez tu morres! Não pensas não? Caralho, não tens o mínimo de autopreservação?

— Não.

Luciano grunhiu e levantou, irritado. Deu algumas voltas pela casa pequena, e Martín bufou, dez vezes mais apegado à ideia que antes era apenas uma curiosidade científica agora que tinha sido rejeitada.

— É a melhor opção. 

— Tás fraco, Martín… Mesmo que eu pare, isso não garante que vás sobreviver. 

— Para de achar que eu sou tão fácil assim de matar.

Luciano soltou uma risada amarga entre os dentes, incrédulo com a completa falta de noção em sua frente, provavelmente.

— Vem cá. — Martín chamou, suavizando a voz um pouco. 

Buscou, preso entre o colchão e a parede, uma estaca dentre as muitas que tinha escondida, e deixou a vista de Luciano. Hesitantemente, ele se aproximou. Martín indicou que se sentasse ao seu lado na beirada da cama, e quando Luciano finalmente obedeceu, posicionou a estaca bem na direção de seu coração, pressionando levemente a pele por baixo da camisa. Viu os olhos tristes de Luciano na arma, entendendo a situação e cansados demais para lutar contra.

— Tu paras, ou eu te mato. Ou os dois saem vivos, ou nenhum. Assim no mínimo ficamos quites.

Luciano suspirou, tocando com o nó dos dedos as mãos tensas e duras de Martín ao redor da estaca.

— Por que queres tanto fazer isso? O que tens a ganhar?

— Eu sou curioso. — admitiu, em voz baixa. — E eu quero ajudar.

— Eu acho que isso tudo é uma grande besteira… — sussurrou, evitando seus olhos. — Eu queria controlar isso, sabe? Na verdade nem queria ter isso. Ontem, com a Zola… foi a pior sensação que eu já senti na minha vida, mas eu não tinha controle sobre e-

— E não fizeste nada. Tu entraste em casa e-

— Quase te matei. 

— Quase.

Empurrou um pouco mais a estaca contra Luciano, ainda que não estivesse aplicando força real alguma.

Demorou um pouco para Martín conseguir enxergar nos olhos de Luciano os primeiros sinais de rendição. Ele parecia tão cansado, com uma fraqueza que não era física mas de espírito. E olhava para Martín com melancolia e doçura, mais daquele arrependimento e daquela proteção fora de lugar, era tão fácil ler cada um de seus pensamentos nos olhos e nas linhas do rosto. Martín sempre achara que Luciano se escondia atrás daquele sorriso falso que parecia real e daquela atitude que conquistava fácil e cansava fácil também, embora às vezes fosse possível ver as rachaduras na máscara. Não agora, a dor naqueles olhos era muito intensa e confusa para ser escondida com qualquer sucesso por muito tempo.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — insistiu, tentando manter-se reconfortante e ameno.

Luciano não parecia convencido, só rendido. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, forçando a estaca contra seu peito o máximo que podia sem perfurá-lo, como que para garantir que com o mínimo movimento Martín poderia matá-lo. Apoiou-se em um braço e levantou o outro, e Martín pensou que ele empurraria sua cabeça para o lado, mas ao invés disso o que veio foi um toque muito suave em seu queixo. Só então desceu os dedos de volta para seu pescoço, com a intriga de quem pondera sobre um complexo quebra-cabeças. Martín levantou o rosto, para lembrá-lo de seguir em frente.

Rasgou o nó do tecido entre o polegar e o indicador, como se fosse de papel úmido, sem um ruído. Desenrolou o curativo devagar, desacelerando ainda mais no final, quando a ferida grudada a ele apresentava resistência. Quando Luciano puxou, ainda que com todo o cuidado, uma gota de sangue fresco escapou, e ele fez uma careta e virou o rosto para o lado, com os olhos apertados como se a visão e o cheiro fossem completamente insuportáveis. 

Martín tocou seu braço para tranquilizá-lo. Guiou-o para perto de novo, até que pudesse sentir sua presença em seu pescoço. 

Ele não respirava, não havia calor e ar em sua pele como se esperaria, por exemplo, de um amante. Mesmo assim, podia senti-lo se aproximar mesmo antes de tocar, adivinhar sem poder ver seus lábios se partindo só o necessário para lamber aquela única gota de sangue. Depois, se fecharam de novo, e todo o corpo de Luciano estava duro, tenso, sua mão tremia quando seu polegar acariciou Martín embaixo da mandíbula, sem a coragem para puxá-lo pelo queixo para que tombasse a cabeça um pouco mais, então Martín o fez sozinho, e Luciano tensionou ainda mais.

Com sua boca agora encostada na pele, Martín pôde sentir cada movimento, ainda que ínfimo de seus lábios, se partindo novamente, moldando-se a forma de sua garganta, quase como um beijo que de tão gentil derreteria mesmo uma pedra, se o fosse. Martín apertou mais firme a estaca e segurou a respiração quando, finalmente, Luciano afundou os caninos em sua carne e começou a beber.

A leveza veio logo, aquela paz que se contrastava com a dor que era muita, que agradecia os braços de Luciano e encontrava conforto na fraqueza. Sentia sua pele ceder, seu sangue correr, sua visão escurecer. Líquido quente escorria lentamente para seu ombro e peito, como pequenos riachos do que escapava dos lábios tão firmes nele. Soltou uma mão da estaca e enterrou-a nos cachos soltos de Luciano, puxou com força como se pudesse reter a própria vida antes que escapasse, e deveria ter doído nele também, mas suas presas continuavam fundo onde estavam, como se lá pertencessem e tivessem direito. Depois soltou também a outra mão, agarrou-se em seu ombro como último apoio, e a estaca caiu com um baque pesado no chão.

De repente, a dor aumentou, por alguns segundos foi quase insuportável, e Luciano parecia saber disso, pois se desculpou com um beijo atrás do outro na nova mordida, e dessa vez realmente eram beijos, doces e arrependidos aliviando a pele judiada. 

Demorou um pouco para Martín se dar conta de que a dor viera de Luciano tirando os dentes, e que a mordida tinha acabado. E que os beijos não eram beijo algum, apenas ele lambendo e chupando o que ainda saía do sangue até que o fluxo parasse. 

Martín ofegava. Soltou os cabelos de Luciano e afastou as mãos com um pouco de pressa, ainda que fosse impossível se recompor naquele instante. Luciano se afastou também, o suficiente para que Martín pudesse ver seu rosto, e aqueles enormes olhos castanhos tão tristes que Martín poderia tão facilmente se afogar. Sua boca estava inteira coberta de sangue, em uma bagunça que ia até sua bochecha, ponta do nariz e queixo. Um pouco inclusive escorria, desenhando em linhas verticais seu lábio inferior e manchando as roupas de ambos. Em seus dentes gotas insistentes se prendiam, alongando de sangue os caninos que também estavam quase que completamente vermelhos.

Se encararam sem dizer nada por um momento infinito. A respiração de Martín demorava a se acalmar, e a aparência de Luciano não parecia ajudá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, parecia segurar-se com todas as forças para manter-se onde estava. 

— Deu certo… — Martín conseguiu dizer, e só então ficou verdadeiramente claro o quão pouco acreditava que Luciano conseguiria.

Ele assentiu, ainda mais incrédulo.

E então o rosto de Martín ficou todo vermelho também, sujo e bagunçado do próprio sangue, nos lábios, nas bochechas e na língua, e o gosto metálico misturou-se com sua saliva e com o calor de sua pele, porque sem qualquer aviso, Luciano se inclinou e o beijou. 

Foi tão fácil, tão rápido e sem pensar. Luciano o beijou, e Martín beijou de volta, e o sangue que sujava os dois no que era para ser verdadeiramente uma cena grotesca sequer incomodava. Aquele beijo frio no meio de um abraço frio não poderia ser mais quente e sincero, como se o que estivesse sendo derramado nos lençóis fosse uma cachoeira de sentimentos confusos e indecifráveis, e Martín queria, verdadeiramente, se afogar naquela bagunça e naquela dúvida, queria sentir os dedos de Luciano em seu rosto e o carinho inexplicável com o que fazia tudo, tudo, e talvez aquilo que Martín não sabia descrever realmente fosse uma possessividade benigna, porque se Luciano dissesse ali que Martín era dele, Martín diria sim. 

E então tudo ficou preto.

— Martín! 

Ouviu o grito, e o som agudo de algo caindo no chão, abriu os olhos, viu seu teto, e de repente Luciano apareceu do seu lado.

— Me deste um susto! — Luciano tocou seu rosto e sua testa, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Quanto tempo eu apaguei? — perguntou, aceitando a ajuda de Luciano para sentar-se na cama.

— Algumas horas.

— Então nem tinhas para que ficar assustado… — Martín sorriu, ainda que um pouco fraco. Puxou o rosto de Luciano para si e lhe deu um beijo. — Eu sabia que não ias me machucar. Bem, não ias me matar, pelo menos.

Luciano não sorriu de volta, fez um biquinho e ainda parecia triste. Martín fez um carinho em seus cabelos para confortá-lo e o beijou de novo.

— A gente devia falar sobre isso? — Luciano se afastou antes da hora. — Aquele beijo…

— Não.

Luciano assentiu. Massageou a nuca de Martín com a ponta dos dedos e se inclinou para mais um beijo, muito suave e ainda um pouco preocupado, depois beijou sua testa e se afastou de vez.

— Vou esquentar mais canja pra ti.

Caminhou até a cozinha, que em uma casa tão pequena era facilmente visível e audível tudo que se passava dentro. Martín o observou de sua cama, determinado a apreciar a vista e não pensar demais sobre aquele estranho e frágil laço se construindo.

— Tua camisa está rasgada. — comentou ao notar que o pano em sua manga caia de maneira estranha.

— Tá? Ah, sim. Eu saí pra comer, ele resistiu.

Martín engoliu em seco, pois a primeira imagem que veio em sua cabeça era de seu irmãozinho, tentando levantar uma espada grande demais para seu corpo - ou ao menos para o que tinha na imaginação de um irmão mais velho - contra a força sobrenatural de um demônio sugador de sangue. 

— Quem?

Luciano talvez tenha notado o medo e hesitação em sua voz, porque parou o que estava fazendo para ir até o quarto novamente e encostar o corpo na parede. 

— Não foi ninguém da tua família, se é isso que estás pensando… — olhou para o chão. — Só me ajudaste desde que eu apareci eu não… Eu nunca faria isso.

Martín relaxou um pouco. O demônio sugador de sangue não era afinal qualquer demônio sugador de sangue, era Luciano. Cada vez ficava mais difícil enxergar os dois como um só.

O silêncio ficou um pouco esquisito, até que Luciano voltou para a cozinha. Quando retornou, com a sopa já quente, Martín não tocou mais no assunto, apenas agradeceu e comeu. Convidou Luciano para deitar ao seu lado e brincou com seus cabelos sem dizer nada até que os primeiros traços de azul claro aparecessem no céu, e Luciano tivesse que se retirar para debaixo da cama. 

Martín dormiu também, com o peso de passar a maior parte da noite em claro e das mordidas. Acordou já no meio da tarde, quando o sol estava alto, e se sentiu recuperado o suficiente para conseguir se levantar sozinho, fazer outro curativo no pescoço e no braço, e colocar uma camisa que se não estava mais branca, era de encardido e não de sangue. Comeu os últimos restos da canja e saiu de casa.

Desceu devagar o pequeno morrinho em que morava, sem deixar transparecer seu cansaço ou fraqueza. Havia um grupo de pessoas paradas no meio da rua, conversando entre si, e a poucos passos antes estava um grupinho menor que observava. 

No meio do segundo Martín reconheceu Sebastián, que não falava com ninguém. Caminhou até ele mais determinado do que nunca a parecer completamente saudável e inteiro, e talvez sugerir casualmente que dormisse com um crucifixo no peito e andasse por aí com um colar de alhos.

— O que aconteceu contigo? — Sebastián foi mais rápido com os cumprimentos logo que o viu. — Tás acabado.

— To? Impressão tua…

— E esse monte de pano no teu pescoço? E no teu braço? — cruzou os braços, com aquele olhar insuportavelmente adolescente de quem era mais esperto que todos.

— Briguei com uma onça. — soltou sem pensar.

Sebastián levantou uma sobrancelha. 

— Uma onça arranhou teu pescoço e sobreviveste? 

— Eu estava com uma faca, meti no olho da bandida e ela saiu correndo.

— E eu sou o rei da França. — revirou os olhos. — Deves ter levado uma surra de um cachorrinho de rua, isso sim. Besta.

— Foi uma onça sim! Eu- Ah, tu nem tens pelo no saco ainda e queres vir duvidar de mim... — bufou, já muito apegado a sua mentira de última hora para aceitar que a questionassem.

— Conta pro teu pai então, vê se ele acredita.

Seu pai estava no grupo da frente, conversando com outros chefes de família, mas estavam muito longe para conseguir ouvir. Mais na frente, estava o mercado de escravos, vazio com exceção do padre, que não parava de falar com as paredes.

— Mandaram benzer o mercado. — Sebastián explicou, num sussurro. — O mercador desapareceu uns dias atrás, junto com todos os escravos. As correntes estavam destruídas.

— Fugiram então? — Martín engoliu em seco, tentando forçar apenas a quantidade suficiente de curiosidade e dúvida.

— Não sei não… Parece que as correntes estavam… rasgadas. Como alguém tivesse puxado com as próprias mãos e não destrancado ou quebrado…

Martín assentiu, fixando os olhos nos movimentos do padre. 

— Além disso, nessas noites têm desaparecido gente, duas, três… Teve um casal, uma velha, o mercador, e mais um cara. E tu não vinhas em casa há uns dias, tava achando que tinhas sumido também. Sem falar daquele Luciano, mas já faz mais tempo, então acho que ele não tem nada a ver…

— Deve ser tudo coincidência.

— Tu achas? — levantou uma sobrancelha. — Eu jurava que já estarias teorizando mil monstros que poderiam ter sido, que ias correr pro padre dizer que um vampiro ou espírito está assombrando o vilarejo, alguma dessas tuas histórias.

Martín tensionou, e tentou buscar em sua mente qualquer resposta plausível no mínimo de tempo possível para a acusação que, infelizmente, era verdadeira. Se Luciano não tivesse aparecido logo em sua casa, na verdade, se Luciano não tivesse beijado ele naquela noite, Martín já teria marchado para o centro da multidão e anunciado com o que estavam lidando. 

— Um vampiro teria devorado todos e deixado as correntes intactas, além de os outros corpos em seus lugares, não desaparecidos. São vampiros, só pensam em se alimentar de sangue, não se dariam ao trabalho de apagar os rastros assim… 

— O que achas que é então?

Deu de ombros.

— Vai saber. Benzer o mercado deve bastar…

Sebastián deu de ombros também. Quando o padre terminou o trabalho, se dirigiu para conversar com o grupo de homens na frente, que pouco depois se dispersou. Sebastián e Martín seguiram seu pai de volta para casa.

— O que houve contigo?! — Antônio também reparou nos curativos. 

— Fui atacado por uma onça.

— Tadinho do meu bebê…

Antônio não demonstrava qualquer desconfiança ou insinceridade. Martín sorriu. Sebastián revirou os olhos.

— Chegou uma carta para ti hoje mais cedo. Eu ia mandar o Sebastián levar na tua casa, mas já que vieste, melhor. — Antônio comentou, indicando que Martín o acompanhasse a seu escritório. — Quando que vais parar com essa bobeira de morar sozinho? Eu juro que na tua idade eu não ficava inventando moda assim, ainda mais agora, com tanta gente desaparecendo… 

Martín ignorou todo o discurso. Ainda teve que ficar para o jantar, mas estava inquieto para ir embora desde os primeiros sinais do pôr do sol. Escondeu o envelope no bolso e tentou sempre desviar a conversa de qualquer assunto tangente aos estranhos acontecimentos, embora fosse impossível manobrar a desconfiança crescente que se estava em Antônio e Sebastián também estava no vilarejo todo. Chegou em casa uma hora depois do sol se pôr, desfez os curativos que já estavam incomodando, e chamou Luciano. 

Luciano não estava debaixo da cama, nem no quarto, nem na cozinha, nem no lado de fora. Mas o pânico durou pouco. Logo depois ele apareceu, com a boca cheia de sangue.

— Com fome desde cedo? 

Luciano assentiu.

— Ninguém da tua família.

— Eu sei. Conseguiste parar no meio? Tentaste, pelo menos?

Fez que não. 

— Eu disse que iria tentar, mas na hora não cheguei nem perto de conseguir.

Martín pensou um pouco na informação, mas decidiu que teria tempo para isso depois.

— Tem uma carta para ti.

Luciano franziu a testa. Martín sentou-se na mesa e pegou o envelope. O primeiro, endereçado para ele, tinha dentro um segundo envelope, sem destinatário, apenas com o nome de Luciano de um lado, e o de Zola, do outro.

— É da tua irmã.

Luciano se sentou também. 

— Lê pra mim.

— Tá em português.

Luciano revirou os olhos. 

— É tudo parecido. Tenta pelo menos.

Martín abriu o envelope e desdobrou o papel. A letra não era das melhores, mas conseguia distinguir uma palavra ou outra, e a ideia geral.

— Ela chegou em uma vila aqui perto em segurança, mas pretende ir até Mina de São Domingo, que são mais uns dias de viagem. Pagou alguém para escrever essa carta mas diz que não vai escrever mais até chegar em Mina de São Domingo, de lá vai te enviar outra carta, com seu novo endereço, e espera “que seu irmãozinho querido tenha a decência de ao menos honrá-la com uma visita”.

Luciano riu, talvez pelo péssimo sotaque de Martín tentando desvendar aquelas palavras, mas era uma risada muito quente e muito triste. 

— Ela vai me matar se eu não for… Bem, acho que ainda bem que eu já to morto…

Martín esticou o braço para pegar sua mão no meio das suas.

— Não descartes a possibilidade. Estamos tendo progresso.

Ele tentou sorrir, um daqueles sorrisinhos pequenos e fracos que não eram falsos mas eram difíceis, e que tão pouco combinavam com seu rosto.

— Eu não posso arriscar a vida dela… De qualquer um, mas não dela…

Martín se levantou, caminhou até ele e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ainda estava se acostumando a ver Luciano sem a máscara, ao menos em parte. Não saberia dizer se sempre teve aqueles olhinhos tristes, ou se eram uma novidade de sua atual situação. Mesmo assim, Martín poderia olhá-los para sempre ao mesmo tempo em que queria fazê-los sumir.

— Não vamos. Não me mataste, não vais matá-la também.

Beijou o topo de sua cabeça e o trouxe para perto, apertando seu rosto contra a barriga, como se pudesse com o corpo protegê-lo do mundo e com carícias desfazer suas dores. Quaisquer que fossem os padrões normais para demônios sugadores de sangue, Luciano nunca mereceria fazer parte deles.

Sentiu um beijo em seu abdômen, e riu baixo. Luciano riu também, pouco, mas Martín podia senti-lo relaxando. Mudou um pouco de posição para sentar-se em cima de suas coxas, apoiando os braços em seus ombros e sua respiração quente esquentando bochechas frias. Luciano sorriu mais, dessa vez, o que fazia tudo ter mais sentido.

— És um anjo… — disse ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo de Martín atrás da orelha, mas daquele ângulo, com aqueles olhinhos tristes e cachos brilhantes, era difícil pensar em Luciano em outras palavras. — A única coisa melhor nesse mundo que beber do teu sangue foi te beijar.

— Eu não vejo por que não ter ambas. — Martín sorriu, com as bochechas vermelhas e o coração quente.

— Eu também não posso te arriscar...

Martín nunca imaginaria ver num homem morto tanta vida e sinceridade. Era demais, insuportável. Beijou sua boca, porque precisava, depois deixou que ele beijasse seu pescoço descoberto, e eram apenas beijos, sem a mínima pretensão. Luciano acariciou com a ponta do nariz o redor das mordidas, traçando um mapa com seus lábios, apoiando com uma mão em sua nuca a cabeça de Martín quando ele a jogou para trás para lhe dar espaço.

— Deverias cobrir essas mordidas… — Luciano sussurrou contra sua pele. — Eu não sou de pedra.

— Fome, já? — Martín deu risada, genuinamente divertido e sem qualquer sentimento de perigo. — Achei que tinhas acabado de caçar.

— Não tô falando disso. 

Demorou um pouco para Martín entender do que ele falava. Seu rosto ardeu, mas seu sorriso aumentou, e só sumiu quando Luciano o mordeu, logo abaixo de seu pomo-de-Adão, na parte da pele que estava intacta. E que continuou assim, pois foi uma mordidinha apenas, que puxava a pele mas não rasgava carne nem derramava sangue. Martín deixou um pouco de voz escapar da garganta, e seu corpo reagiu bem quando Luciano lhe deu outra mordidinha, logo abaixo da primeira, depois outra, na parte macia no encontro entre sua mandíbula e pescoço. Daí Luciano riu também, e o som era como um milagre no meio do inferno.

— Estás esperando o que então?

Luciano o puxou para mais perto, firmando os dois braços em suas costas para levantá-lo no ar. Martín enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e deu mil beijos em sua bochecha enquanto pensava no quão fácil seria se acostumar com Luciano o carregando pela casa sem a mínima dificuldade. Deveria arrumar uma casa maior só para poder ser carregado por um caminho mais longo. Estava sorrindo para si com a ideia quando Luciano o deitou na cama, tentando ser cuidadoso mas perdendo para o próprio entusiasmo, o que era um tanto lisonjeiro, já que ele tinha literalmente todo o tempo do mundo, mas parecia não conseguir ficar mais um segundo sem ele.

Seu olhar sobre Martín era de tanta adoração que poderia sufocar ambos. Martín recebera em sua vida um bom número de olhares pesados de desejo, mas nunca havia sido assim, e em nenhuma vez antes pensou que seria tão fácil retribuir na mesma medida. Mesmo sob a luz de tão poucas velas, Luciano era absurdamente lindo, mesmo com os dentes afiados e a camisa suja de sangue, ele era a imagem de um sonho. Um sonho que Martín podia ver e tocar, e que o via e tocava como se Martín fosse ele próprio um tesouro.

Durante toda a noite Luciano foi tão gentil que Martín pensou que iria morrer, que iria se desfazer no ar a cada vez que dizia seu nome. Não houve cuidado que não tomara ou pedido que rejeitara para que Martín se sentisse bem, mas fazia tudo com tal necessidade sem fôlego e anseio trêmulo que deixaria qualquer um entregue sob tão devota atenção. Era impossível vê-lo como qualquer tipo de demônio que deveria ser, ou mesmo como o moleque que desde criança Martín detestava. Tudo sobre ele era doce e amável e quente, ainda que cada toque fosse gelado, era impossível não derreter-se com eles. Não demorou para Martín se acostumar e mesmo apreciar os calafrios que vinham do corpo de Luciano contra sua pele em partes quase febril de desejo.E os beijos insistentes de Luciano em todo lugar mas principalmente seu pescoço, adorando as marcas das mordidas e deixando outras completamente diferentes, eram uma mistura de possessividade intensa e esmero profundo que parecia desenhar o mundo todo aos desejos de Luciano. Ali, com os braços jogados ao redor de seus ombros, com os dedos presos da bagunça de seus cabelos, e sua boca moldada por seu nome, Martín se sentia perfeito.

Depois Luciano era dois braços firmes ao redor de seu torso e infindáveis beijinhos em sua nuca enquanto olhavam as estrelas da pequena janela ao lado da cama. Sempre deixava a janela aberta, porque o calor do novo mundo era insuportável, mas com Luciano ali para refrescá-lo a noite ficava até agradável. Martín estava sorrindo, seu corpo inteiro estava relaxado e contente, e ter os lábios de um vampiro em seu pescoço estando completamente vulnerável não lhe inspirava medo algum.

— Com fome? — perguntou, rindo baixo.

— Não. Mais tarde eu caço. Não saio daqui de jeito nenhum. — deu outro beijo e ajeitou seus corpos para que estivessem ainda mais próximos.

— Se não for muita fome, tu não precisas nem sair daqui… — sugeriu, tombando um pouco a cabeça para trás.

— De jeito nenhum… — Luciano aceitou a abertura para beijá-lo mais, mas sua voz era firme. — Eu não vou arriscar te machucar nunca mais…

Martín revirou os olhos sem parar de sorrir e se aconchegou sob os beijos. 

— Então a gente não vai poder ficar aqui muito tempo… — resmungou, preguiçoso e distraído. — O pessoal já tá começando a notar os desaparecimentos… Não queremos que te descubram…

— É só tomarmos cuidado… — Luciano tampouco parecia propenso a pensar nisso, muito ocupado cheirando seu cabelo e acariciando sua barriga.

— Eu não vou te arriscar. — Martín retrucou, olhando-o por trás do ombro com um sorrisinho um pouco maldoso.

Luciano deu um beliscão na pele macia a seu alcance, fazendo Martín rir de dor e cócegas. 

— Pra onde a gente iria então, bobão?

Martín deu de ombros ao se recompor.

— Podemos esperar a mensagem de Mina de São Domingo e ir visitar tua irmã… Eu sei que queres vê-la então… por que não?

— Se eu machucá-la… 

— Se conseguires não me matar até a próxima carta chegar, duvido que tenhas com que te preocupar. — ele virou o corpo com um pouco de dificuldade para ficar de frente para Luciano. — E tu mesmo disseste que nunca mais vais me machucar… E eu não tenho a menor dúvida disso. Não importa quantas vezes me mordas, nunca vais me machucar.

O olhar de Luciano ainda era cheio de dúvida e medo, então Martín o beijou para fazê-lo fechar os olhos.

— Eu não tenho medo de ti. E ela também não vai ter… — sussurrou contra seus lábios. — E tem outros lugares que a gente pode ir, podemos viver viajando… — sugeriu, rindo da própria proposta que concebeu em algum lugar daquele beijo. — Eu quero escrever sobre ti… E eu quero… — puxou-o para mais um beijo, sentindo seu coração disparar com cada palavra, até decidir que não havia nada mais a ser dito. 

Luciano concordou. Fez que sim com a cabeça mas não disse nada também, preferindo apertar Martín mais forte contra si e fazê-lo deitar com as costas no colchão, para beijá-lo mais abertamente até que estivesse sem ar.

Martín chegou a pensar que Luciano iria subir em cima dele para fazer amor mais uma vez, ou o que quer que quisesse chamar aquilo, mas logo depois ele se afastou um pouco, quebrando o beijo cedo demais.

— Vai amanhecer logo… 

O horizonte dava os primeiros sinais de um azul mais claro, e de repente o sol nascer era frustrante e feio, porque não se podia comparar à beleza de continuar olhando para Luciano por mais horas e horas até cair de exaustão. Luciano notou seu descontentamento e ofereceu um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha.

— Não te preocupes… já estamos quase no outono. No inverno as noites são mais longas. 

— Não estou preocupado. — sorriu também, acariciando sua bochecha, com os olhos fixos nos seus olhos pretos que pareciam enfeitiçá-lo. — Temos a eternidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente escrevi uma fic de vampiros, to feliz hahsaha segunda volta minhas aulas dai sabe-se la quando que tem fic nova, mas eu juro que vou tentar continuar escrevendo.  
> Enquanto isso, sabe o que me deixa mais feliz ainda? Comentários hehe

**Author's Note:**

> TAN TAN TAN TAN
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, vo tentar terminar o próximo capítulo até sexta que vem, senão nao tenho muita esperança de terminar ele nunca kk mas voces sabem como é né, comentários ajudam a gente a ter animo e sao sempre bem vindos rs


End file.
